


Unwanted Heroics

by orphan_account



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Bad Puns, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Gay Panic, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Dr. Emile Picani, Parent Sleep | Remy Sanders, Possible Character Death, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman Sanders never understood why fictional heroes with powers or magic were praised and idolized, but in reality they were shoved to the side and treated like dirt.In other words, Roman gets adopted by Emile and Remy Torres-Picani and finds friends who he can relate to. Even if the rest of the world doesn't want them, they can be eachother's heroes.
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality & Emile Picani & Sleep, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Unwanted Heroics

When Roman Kingsley was six years old, he thought he was the luckiest kid alive. He was too young to notice the horrified expressions on the faces of his mother and father when he had first discovered just how different he was from the other children. After all, how could something so cool be bad? It was like he was a superhero, destined to save the world. Yes, Roman Kingsley was six years old when he first discovered his ability to fly, and blissfully unaware of the hell that his life would become because of it.

At age thirteen, Roman’s opinion on his ability could not have been more different. Sure, now he knew he wasn’t alone, but that didn’t make him feel any better. After all, that just meant that others had to go through the same treatment that he faced daily, just because he was different. At age seven, his parents had brought him to his current home, if you could even call it that. Roman hated the place with a passion. 

The Bright Skies Children’s Home was crowded with other kids and teens, all of which had been orphaned or abandoned, many for the same reason as Roman. One would have thought that this would bring them closer and help them create a new family with each other, but they would be dead wrong. Bright Skies had a hierarchy similar to that of a high school. The oldest kids, who were often bullies, were on top. At the bottom, even below the newbies, were those who were ‘unnatural’ or had powers. So yeah, Roman wasn’t exactly fond of the place.

Everyone at Bright Skies knew who was going to be adopted, and who was going to age out of the system and end up on the streets. Parents always wanted to take in the young, white, normal children. People like Roman were too dangerous for anyone to take a chance on. He had known this since he was old enough to understand that his parents weren’t coming back to pick him up, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt every time a couple didn’t even pay Roman a second glance when they found out he was powered.

That’s why the events on and following that Monday in December were so surprising. Everything Roman had been taught to expect was suddenly turned on its head because of one couple, Remy and Emile Torres-Picani. 

That morning, Roman had been quietly reading the book he’d been allowed to check out from the school library before winter break, when one of the volunteers entered the bedroom, and announced that a young married couple was arriving to look at their options for adopting, and to make themselves look presentable. That was routine by now. Every time, Roman and the other powered boys he shared a room with would get dressed up nicely and politely talk to the couple when they arrived, and every time they would be ignored in favor of younger, more normal kids. Still, Roman wasn’t about to go against what he had been told to do.

So, ten minutes later, Roman was sitting in the common area, continuing to read his book, and waiting to inevitably be ignored by whatever couple had come to adopt the little perfect child of their dreams. What actually happened was completely unexpected.

The couple themselves were rather odd. It wasn’t that the two of them were both men, because this was by no means the first gay couple who had come to adopt a child, but they dressed completely different. The taller one was wearing a pink and blue tie with a white shirt and a light brown sweater vest. His hair was a curly brown mop that framed his pale freckled face, and he wore a pair of glasses that reflected the light from his eyes, making him look somewhat like an anime character. The shorter one was dressed in a white t-shirt, a leather jacket, and had shades resting on top of his head. He had olive skin, accompanied by short black hair that fell in his eyes.

The two were currently being led around the room by one of the volunteers and introduced to some of the more upstanding children. Roman couldn’t exactly tell what they were talking about, because he couldn’t read lips to save his life. All he knew was that they both seemed to be smiling, and occasionally one of them would laugh loud enough for him to hear it from all the way across the room.

Soon, the couple was led closer, and Roman could make out their words more clearly.

“Are you sure you’re prepared for that kind of responsibility?” the volunteer asked warily.

“Absolutely!” said the one with the curly brown hair. His smile was so comforting that Roman found himself smiling as well. Whoever ended up with this man as a father would be extremely lucky.

The other man nodded and began to address the volunteer, “Look sweetheart, I’m sure you’re trying to be helpful, but I don’t think it’s up to you to question what my husband and I want.” He radiated confidence, and Roman wondered how he managed to do it. How could one man be so sure of himself?

“Of course!” said the volunteer quickly, “I never meant to imply that you were irresponsible!” She hastily led the way closer to Roman and a couple of the other powered children who sat away from the crowds of ‘normal’ kids.

“Feel free to talk to the kids.”

The shorter man nodded his approval and began to talk to a young girl that he knew to be named Parker. Meanwhile, the man with the curly hair walked up to him.

“Hi!” he said with a bright smile, “My name’s Emile Torres-Picani, what’s yours?”

Roman gave a nervous grin in response. “Roman Kingsley”

“Well, Roman, what are you reading?” Emile pointed at Roman’s book, seeming interested.

Roman raised an eyebrow, surprised. Usually people didn’t care much about what he was interested in. “Oh,” he muttered, sliding a bookmark into his place, and holding up the book, “It’s Percy Jackson.” This was the fifth book in the series, and he had only just managed to get his hands on it to read recently. 

Emile’s face lit up, “Oh! I love those books, Rick Riordan is a genius when it comes to writing. Who’s your favorite character?”

He had to think about it for a while, “I think I like Rachel Dare. I know a lot of people don’t like her because she dated Percy, but I think she’s really cool!”

“Ah, a good choice.” Emile said with a nod, “I’m definitely a Grover Underwood fan, myself.”

Was this really happening? This nice man was actually taking the time to get to know him and talk to him. Did he actually have a chance of getting adopted this time.

“Uh, Mr. Emile, sir?”

“Yes, Roman?”

“You probably don’t want to adopt me. I’d cause a lot of trouble.”

Emile frowned, “And why’s that?”

“Because,” he said, “I’m powered. Most parents don’t want a kid who’s weird like I am.”

Emile shook his head sadly, “Roman, let me tell you a secret. All the best people are weird. I mean, let’s take Rachel from your books as an example. Even though she’s a mortal, she’s not like everyone else, right? She can see through the mist. But you know what?”

“What?” Roman asked, wondering where this was going.

“She’s still awesome. I mean, she hit Kronos in the eye with a blue hairbrush!”

Roman laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed properly before now. It had been at least a couple months.

Emile grinned at him, “Say, Roman, how do you feel about cartoons?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of Unwanted Heroics! Let me know what you think! I promise you can expect longer chapters in the future.


End file.
